


Two Birds, One Stone

by pricingham



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricingham/pseuds/pricingham
Summary: The moment Billy Loomis saw that tape he knew Maureen Prescott had to pay. Stu Macher had agreed to kill her, though only if Sidney, her daughter, died that night as well. Billy complied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for halloween me and my bf kinda came up w this au idea where in the same night they killed sids mom they manage to kill sid as well bc yes??  
> yeah anyway lmk what u think and Stuff im kinda rusty and shit so sorry if this is kinda. ooc. rip  
> this is UnBeta'd and also english isn't my first language like i'm fluent but still there might be some mistakes so yeah please keep that in mind if there's any mistake/error just im on tumblr or something like that my anxiety makes it hell when ppl #expose me in public  
> alright alright alright thank u 4 reading and Enjoy

It was already dusk when Stu parked the car by a curb near Sidney’s house. The sun was setting and the sky looked more purple and orange than blue.

Billy took in a deep breath. His heart was racing, his chest felt tight and his head light. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his already messy hair, making some strands fall in front of his eyes.

“We’re doing this, yeah?,” he heard Stu say, his voice slightly strained. Billy nodded faintly, opening his eyes and biting at his lip. “No turnin’ back.”

Billy looked over at him. He was shaking a little, a few sweat drops already gathering in his forehead and temples. “Yeah,” he finally spoke, his voice unintentionally harsh, as he looked away from Stu.

“Okay,” Stu breathed. Billy looked at him again, watching him as he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, his hands flexing around the wheel. “Okay,” he repeated, this time more firmly.

Both of them were extremely nervous. Despite Stu being very laid-back, and Billy just not caring about most things, this was normal. It was normal because they were about to kill for the first time.

“I kill the whore,” Billy said, going through their plan mentally as he wiped his palms to his jeans. He was talking about Sidney’s mother, of course. He couldn’t, he _wouldn’t_ , call her by her name. In his mind, she was a mindless slut and that was it. “And you wait for Sid to panic.”

Stu nodded without hesitation. “I act like I’m gonna help her.” He couldn’t help but to grin. The simple idea of Sidney Prescott dead made him feel stupid giddy.

“And then, we kill her,” Billy finished with a sigh, looking over from Stu to the front porch. The door opened and Billy picked the gun up, not sure of where to put it. He simply walked up to the man leaving, with it in hand. Cotton Weary. One of the _many_ , many men that Sid’s mom had gone to bed with. And one of those men happened to be his father.

He recognized Weary from the tape Bridger had shown him. The tape that had angered him so much, he was now about to commit fucking murder.

He came up from behind Weary and put the gun to his head once he was out of the Prescotts’ property and near both their cars. His hands were shaking and Billy tried his best to sound threatening. “You’re gonna follow me, else you’ll _fucking_ die.”

Weary let out a suppressed breath and tried to look at him. Billy, however, stopped him, by disengaging the safety. “Listen, fucker, you see that car?,” he asked, making him look over at Stu’s car. Weary nodded. “Okay, good,” Billy said, a bit too rookie-sounding for his liking. “Walk up to it,” he growled, making Weary flinch. Yeah, that was _way_ better.

Weary obeyed and Billy followed him, pressing the muzzle of the gun to the back of his head. Once they arrived to the car and Weary was turned with his back to it, Billy told him, or rather, ordered him, to take his jacket off. Weary did as told, visibly scared. Billy came to realize he loved this kind of power.

“C’mon,” he told Stu, who opened the car door and left with them to Weary’s car. Stu then tied him up, gagged and blindfolded him, leaving him completely helpless, before throwing him in the backseat. He grinned at Billy as he shut the door close.

Back at Stu’s car, Billy threw the gun at him. Stu jumped, barely even catching the weapon. “Jesus, Billy! Thought this shit had the safety off! Do ya want me dead?!”

Billy scoffed. “Shoot me,” he told Stu, smirking and spreading his arms open.

“What?” Stu’s scared expression turned into one of upsetness.

“Just fucking shoot me, pansy ass.”

Stu bit his lip. God, he didn’t want to do such a thing, but it was _Billy_ who was asking him. It’s not like he could fight with him. And so he aimed at Billy’s leg and pulled the trigger. The gun simply made a clicking sound. No shot, no loud noise. “Motherf— Is this empty?!”

Billy snorted a laugh. “Yeah, dipshit,” he said, smirking.

“You can’t just do this to me, man!”

“Shut your fucking mouth and get me the knife.”

Stu blinked rapidly, as if trying to get rid of brain fog. He nodded and handed him the buck knife, something they had taken burrowed from Stu’s father (not that he knew of this). Billy flashed him a smirk, before putting the knife in his waistband. He cracked his neck and let out a breath. “I’m gonna go now. Stay in the front porch.”

Stu nodded and Billy held back the urge to kiss him. He turned around and started to walk towards the house. This was it. The bitch was gonna die, she was gonna _pay_ , he thought, as he thanked God Sidney had showed him around the place one of the times he had dropped by to “comfort” her — in reality, he’d only hear her whine about how evil her father was for getting upset whenever she didn’t wear something he’d gotten her. He climbed up the window to the whore’s bedroom. Dumb bitch had left it open.

The moment he stepped on the bedroom and saw her sleeping in her bed, resting without a care in the world, he was no longer shaking out of nervousness but out of pure, blind, _rage_.

 _She_ was the one to blame about Debbie. _She_ was the fucking _slut_ that had torn his family apart.

Billy first slammed her head against the bed, making her cry out. In a quick motion he stabbed her in the cheek, piercing her tongue with the blade. Billy pulled at her hair so hard, he was practically scalping her. She — her name made him feel sick to the stomach — sobbed, and Billy withdrew the knife just to stab her jaw up to the hilt. “That’s for my mom, you fucking _bitch_.” He stabbed her in the stomach again and again and again — no amount of wounds would bring Debbie back, he knew this, but still she had to pay. She had to fucking _die_.

Billy took in a sharp breath, barely even capable of breathing properly. Killing was exhausting, or maybe that was just Sid’s whore mother. He darted his eyes over the slut’s body. He smirked. It turned into a sneer as he put the blade to one of her closed eyes and pierced it. He grinned as the bitch screamed and cried. She put one of her hands to Billy’s wrists, making him withdraw immediately out of instinct, leaving the knife in her eye socket, the blood staining the knife’s hilt a dark red.

Billy stared down at the now dead woman lying in front of him as he tried to catch his breath. The door creaked open and Billy moved to take the knife in his hand.

“Mo—” Sidney let out a whimper and put her hand to her mouth. “ _Billy_?”

He smirked, twirling the knife in his hand. With a raise of his eyebrows, he began walking up to her. “What’s the matter, Sidney?”

Sidney sobbed and took a trembling step back, and another, trying to keep herself safe from her murderous (ex-)boyfriend. “Stay back,” she said, choked.

Billy scoffed. “Or what?” He flashed a smirk. “You gonna call your dad? Oh, right! He’s outta town. Too bad he can’t help poor, defenseless Sid.”

She sobbed before turning around quickly and running downstairs. Billy simply grinned.

“Stu!,” he heard Sidney say, the relief obvious in her voice. “Oh, thank God you’re here,” she said with a sob. “It’s Billy— He’s, he’s gone mad! Stu, you gotta help me, please!”

Dumb bitch, Billy thought, scoffing.

“Okay, Sid, hey, it’s okay,” Stu said. (Billy recognized the soft, calm tone of voice.) “Where is he? Can you come with me?”

“He’s upstairs,” she whined.

Billy wet his lips in a quick motion. Footsteps could be heard coming his way. He smiled. It turned into a grin when Stu came upstairs, smirking at him.

“He’s armed,” Sidney warned as Stu walked up to Billy.

Stu ignored her. “Hi, babe,” he greeted, as he put his hand to Billy’s cheek. He kissed him for some time before taking the gun out from his waistband and turning around, pointing it at Sidney.

“What?,” she breathed.

“Damn, Billy, she didn’t get it,” Stu said, faking annoyance. “Ya know, maybe if I kiss you again, she’ll—”

“Shut up,” Billy growled, glaring at Sidney. “Get in the room. _Now_.”

“No,” she said, trying her best to sound strong. She only managed to sound pathetic.

“Stu,” he called.

“Yeah?”

“Get her in the bedroom.”

“Okay,” he said softly. Stu grabbed Sidney by the arm and forced her into her mother’s bedroom. “Jesus, Billy.”

“What?,” he said, closing the door behind him.

“Bitch’s still on the bed, man,” Stu said, throwing Sidney to the floor.

Billy let out a breath. He pushed the dead body off the bed crudely, as if it were simple trash. Not that Billy didn’t consider Sidney’s slutbag mom to not be trash. “There.”

“What’re you gonna do to me?” Billy grinned at the fear in her voice.

“Kill you,” he said, matter-of-factly, without as much as looking at her. Billy pulled out the knife from the bleeding eyeball. Blood poured out of it like some kind of faucet. Billy smirked at it and got up, wiping the blade to the bedsheets after.

“Can I kill her?”

“Yeah, dipshit,” Billy replied, smiling. He sat down by the door. “Go ahead, have fun.”

“ _Nice_. Thanks, man.” Billy scoffed at Stu’s enthusiasm. “‘Kay, bitch, listen up.” Billy chewed on his bottom lip, watching Stu with anticipation. “You’re gonna sit on the bed and do as I fucking say.”

“Stu, please, no,” Sidney whined, voice strained.

“Hit her with the gun,” Billy said when Stu turned his head to look over at him.

Stu grinned and did just as told. Sidney sobbed. “Go sit, on the bed,” he repeated. She got up and walked to the bed with some kind of limp, sobbing. She sat down, wiping her now red eyes.

“Stop crying, _Jesus_ , Sidney. Did ya sit on the blood?”

She shook her head, herself convulsing with suppressed sobs.

Stu grinned. “Nice. For me, anyway. You see, I had this idea. Basically if you sat on the blood, you’d get to choose how you died,” he explained. “‘Course that’s _fun_ , but not as much fun as stabbing your fucking eyes out is gonna be.”

Sidney sobbed, gasping for air.

“You want the knife?,” Billy asked, sounding almost excited.

Stu didn’t look at Billy, and simply stretched out his hand. He was breathing heavily and Billy could feel the pure hatred he had towards Sidney.

“Ask for it,” Billy ordered.

Stu bit down a whine. “Please, Billy.”

He smirked and handed him the knife. The second Stu had it in hand, he began walking up to Sidney. He grabbed her face harshly and, despite her fighting back, managed to stab her right eye. She screamed and trashed around a bit, sobbing and crying even harder than before. Stu sneered as he withdrew the knife and smacked her to keep her from passing out.

Billy shook with adrenaline and a bit of excitement, too. “Kill her,” he said, voice dark.

Stu looked over at him and grinned. He turned to Sidney and disengaged the safety, making her jump. “I’m gonna make sure it hurts and that it’s slow but before I do anything, I just want you to know,” Stu said, putting the barrel of the gun to her stomach, “that Billy there? He’s _mine_. He’s not,” he scoffed before letting out a giggle, “he’s not yours. Never even fuckin’ loved ya, did you, Billy?”

Billy scoffed. “Fuck, no.”

“See?” Stu scowled at her and pulled the trigger. “You’re just some useless, _pathetic_ , bitch.” He pushed her off the bed and let the gun fall on top of the bloodied sheets.

Billy grinned. “Good job, Stu.” He got up and walked up to Stu. “She dead?”

“No,” Stu murmured. “She’s gonna die slowly. She’s gotta suffer.”

Billy smirked, looking down at Sidney’s body. His gaze moved slowly to her mother. "Two birds, one stone."

**Author's Note:**

> yooo thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed!!!  
> my tumblr is at woodsbooro for like. any comments or tips or whatever so yeah


End file.
